


New Game Plus

by ghost_witch



Series: Dragon Pulse [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Heirs of Fate DLC, Most of the pairing will become important later on, Multi, Not Beta Read, You read that first pairing right, an au of it at leats, its corrin/sothis baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_witch/pseuds/ghost_witch
Summary: Kana looked out on the battlefield, straining to count the friends he had left.He could feel his mother wrapping around him, pulling on his divine magic to fuel the spell as she stretched hers to the limit.The world spun around him, and he watched as time reversed, the world rebuilding itself and tearing itself down again before his eyes.





	New Game Plus

His bare feet pounded the ground, his dark green hair flopped in his face. His own harsh breathing echoed in Kana’s ears, his mom’s sword held tightly against his chest as he ran down the dark hallway. He could feel mother’s energy around him, leading him further down. Ahead of him he could hear snarls and yelling, the clash of metal on stone getting louder as he drew to the end of the hallway.

The throne room was covered in blood and the bodies of monsters. His friends had done the best they could to hold the area but they were quickly losing the battle. He stuck to the wall and skirted around the combat, trying to reach the throne. A Vallite soldier finally noticed him, but it was quickly intercepted by Velouria before it could get close. She howled briefly as its weapon sunk into her chest before lunging forward and biting into its neck, tearing its throat out and turning to her next opponent. Dwyer followed his sister, healing her with the last of his staff’s magic before he threw it away and transformed himself. His side was noticeably bleeding.

Kana heard Ophelia yell a warning, and threw himself forward, ducking behind a broken column just as a Vallite soldier slammed into where he had just been. Ophelia hit it with enough lighting to suitably distract it before her sister finished it off with two well placed arrows. Kana didn’t have time to thank either of them before he got to the throne.

He could see Shigure and Percy flying above the battlefield, weaving around each other and providing the others with much needed support as they fought off their own enemies. 

Scrambling up onto the throne, Kana reached for his mothers magic, feeling what little was left of her slowly begin to respond. Even in death she was tired. As the magic gathered around him, he turned his attention back to the battle. It looked much worse than before and there wasn’t anything he could do to help. 

Soleil had been fighting side by side with Paris, but one solid hit from a Vallite soldier brought her to the ground. Paris had planted himself in front of Soleil, fending off attacks but unable to retaliate without leaving Soleil unguarded. Maybe he could have survived their attacks had his sister’s been there to fight beside him, but Nora had fallen in the battle to get into the temple and Aeron had died fighting beside their mothers’ years ago. 

Kana looked out on the battlefield, straining to count the friends he had left. 

He could feel his mother wrapping around him, pulling on his divine magic to fuel the spell as she stretched hers to the limit. He fell back onto the throne as the magic left him, encompassing the room with its spell. Kana felt so weak.

The world spun around him, and he watched as time reversed, the world rebuilding itself and tearing itself down again before his eyes. He watched and could do nothing as his friends were flung through time to different edges of the continent. Black spots took his vision as the only world he’d ever known disappeared into the future.

___________

Kana came to quickly, ignoring his hands shaking and the headache quickly building in his head. He was laying on a forest floor, thick layers of moss covered the trees and ground. Just a few feet from him lay Paris. He wasn’t moving.

Kana dragged himself over to him, pushing Paris over onto his back as carefully as he could. Paris was still warm to the touch and Kana could see the trail of blood, still wet, he’d left in the dirt. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized he’d been trying to drag himself to Kana. Paris’ staff, a gift from the late King Xander, was next to him.

Kana left out a choked sob, cradling his friend’s body in his arms. Paris had been tall, all long limbs and just the barest hint of muscle, long blonde hair and a smile that could melt ice. Kana could only hold on to him, clinging that late fading bit of warmth. Kana knew he couldn’t give his friend the funeral he deserved, he hadn’t been able to give anyone a funeral at all in the last few years. He knew he had to move on and continue. He had to finish what Paris had given his life to start.

Kana stood up slowly, using Yato to support himself. He could hear the distant sounds of battle, it seemed like a good place as any to start looking for his Mom.

**Author's Note:**

> My First published Fic! I hope you guys like it lol
> 
> ngl sothis/corrin comes straight from fire emblem heroes, i s-supported sothis and f!dream corrin and now i'm attached to the pairing.
> 
> Got any questions? don't hesitate to ask me in the comments, i'd love to hear ur guys thoughts


End file.
